


Trouble in Paradise

by lisakodysam



Series: Adam and Steve [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Badass Shepard - Freeform, Banter, Drama, Firefight, Fluff, Humour, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mercenaries, Peril, Romance, Sexual Content, Shuttle flight, Skinny-dipping, Strong Language, Vacation, Violence, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisakodysam/pseuds/lisakodysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to take Shepard on a much-deserved mini vacation and scopes out an idyllic planet which is uninhabited... or so he believes.  Shepard is pissed at having his vacation disrupted and takes care of business before he and Steve take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because I would dearly have loved to see Steve get a bit of combat action in the game. Even though I see him as more of a lover than a fighter, he must know how to handle a gun, and himself. He's not a BAMF, however... that's Shepard's province. :)
> 
> A sincere thank-you to CCBug for her Brit alerts, common sense and for saving the boys from certain death... :D

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you," Shepard said to Steve as they settled in the cockpit, ready to take the Kodiak on one of Cortez's test runs.

"Like I had a choice," Steve teased.

"So it _wasn't_ you who sent the email telling me that you're off for a spin and would I like to come along?"

Steve shook his head, his expression placid as they left the airlock. "Must have been Mr. Vega. I think he needed a little quality time with himself, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks for that mental picture. Actually, now I think about it…" Shepard closed his eyes, a blissful smile on his face, his mock fantasising rudely interrupted by a punch to his arm, and his eyes snapped open. "Hey! What the hell was that?"

"Turbulence," Steve claimed, calmly working the console.

" _Turbulence?_ In a fucking vacuum?"

"That's right," Steve laughed, flashing a brilliant smile which Shepard couldn't help returning.

"So, where are we going this time?" asked the commander. "Should I have brought a blanket and a flask of soup in case we crash on another frozen moon?"

"Nah, a nice garden planet this time. Uninhabited. I hear it's a paradise."

"And what will you be testing? How much sunscreen the Kodiak will need?"

"No, I'm not testing anything."

Shepard frowned and folded his arms. "Then what exactly will we be doing on this haven of tranquillity?" Noticing a quick waggle of Steve's eyebrows, he raised his own. "Oh. _Ohhh."_

"I thought you could use a break. A mini vacation of sorts," replied the pilot. "And I figured you might need some company."

" _Very_ thoughtful of you to selflessly insert yourself into _my_ vacation," joked Shepard with a warm smile. "No, really. I appreciate the thought."

"You're gonna love it," promised Steve. "Secluded lagoons, waterfalls, virgin jungles… did you bring your bathing costume?"

"No. I guess we _could_ go skinny-dipping."

"I guess we could."

The two men exchanged a smile and Shepard leaned across, beckoning Steve closer. The pilot also leaned in and was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Steve whinged.

"While you're flying this thing, yeah. Once you're not, brace for impact."

"Oh? Is that a fact? Then let's make sure we land in one piece this time," Steve replied, tapping a few instructions into the console. "We'll be entering orbit shortly. I might as well do a quick scan – Dr. Chakwas asked me to look for some deposits of platinum for her."

"I used to enjoy scanning planets back when I was a cadet," Shepard said fondly.

"You _enjoyed_ it?" Steve asked in disbelief. "It's one of the most tedious-"

"You call _that_ tedious?" demanded Shepard, pointing at the scanner. "Just look at it – it builds up slowly and teases you a little bit then it backs off," he said as the display fluctuated, "and it builds up again, and you get all excited, and then… it suddenly goes off the chart! It's kinda like an orgasm, don't you think?"

Steve shrugged, his eyes dancing. "I wouldn't know. I haven't had one of _those_ for quite some time."

"Like hell you haven't," Shepard retorted, "not unless you're a damned good actor."

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," replied Steve with a lopsided grin.

"There it goes!" Shepard exclaimed excitedly as a spike appeared on the readout. "What have you got?"

Steve concentrated on the scanner for a moment. "Ooh, a bunch of palladium. Good find."

"Palladium?" Shepard scoffed, feigning a yawn. "Only one of the most abundant resources in the galaxy. Give the man a promotion."

"Don't mind if I do," Steve answered. "How about commander? Commander Cortez… has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And I hear a monkey in a space suit could do the job. Actually… it might be _over_ -qualified."

"Be that as it _may_ ," Shepard responded dryly, "there can only be one commander aboard an Alliance ship."

"Maybe we should trade, then? How does Flight Lieutenant Shepard sound?"

"I think I could handle that." Shepard sat back in his chair, hands meshed together behind his head. "I'd only need to actually fly the shuttle once every couple of days or so, and I could fill the rest of my time doing pointless busy work like scanning planets to justify my pay check."

"Do you want the _turbulence_ again?" Steve threatened.

"No, sir," Shepard croaked in a timid voice before they both laughed.

"That's more like it, Flight Lieutenant Shepard. Now… wait a minute. What's this?" Steve quickly sat forward, frowning at the monitor.

"What is it?" asked Shepard, sitting up.

"Receiving a communication from the planet," Steve said in bemusement. "I thought it was uninhabited… EDI, what do you make of it?"

"The signal originates on the southern continent. It is extremely weak… attempting to localise. I've found it. It is a repeating message. It appears to be a distress call."

"Let's have it," Shepard instructed.

A shrill female voice crackled through the speakers, and EDI did her best to refine the audio. "Help! We crashed here and th-there are these mercenaries and-no… _nooooo!"_ The message abruptly cut off and no more could be retrieved, despite EDI's best efforts.

"Life signs?" Shepard asked the AI.

"I detect nine life signatures, all human, in close proximity to one other. I am also reading the transponder of a small shuttle craft, similar to the ones available for hire from the Citadel."

"I wonder if that's the lady's shuttle?" Steve considered. "I guess the mercenaries could have obscured their own transponder signal."

"Take us down, Steve," Shepard ordered, standing and moving to the gun cabinet. "Set us down half a mile from where the signal's being transmitted, so we're not spotted."

Steve's fingers moved effortlessly over the console. "Yes, sir. Taking her down."

"We need to move fast, by the sound of it," muttered Shepard, using his omni-tool to unlock the cabinet. "You _do_ remember how to use a gun, don't you?"

"A gun? What's that?" joked the pilot. "I'll take the Vindicator."

"Rifle man, huh?" commented Shepard.

"Well, yeah, one of us needs to get up close, as I'm guessing you'll be picking them off from the hills."

Having also taken out his trusty Javelin, a pistol and some ammo, Shepard locked the cabinet and passed Steve the Vindicator, which the pilot strapped into the harness on his back. Shepard then retook his seat and gave Steve a stern look.

"You're not going to be getting _up close_ to anyone," he insisted. "If you can get a clear shot, and there's no risk to you, then by all means take it. Otherwise, stay out of sight and let me take care of things. You're not a soldier and I won't have you endangering yourself. That's an order, Lieutenant."

"I'm touched by your concern," Steve replied with a faint smile.

" _I'm_ not flying the damned shuttle back," joked Shepard. "Busy work for shuttle pilots is beneath me as commander. And, as I _am_ commander, something as complex as piloting a shuttle just might make my head explode."

"Well, we couldn't have _that_ ," Steve laughed before his expression grew serious. "Okay… we're approaching the LZ. Ready, Commander?"

Shepard nodded. "Ready. Remember what I said. Stay close to me but keep out of sight. I can extend my barrier to protect you, but it won't make you invulnerable."

"Got it," Steve replied, adrenaline surging through him as he landed the Kodiak and opened the hatch.

The twosome unbuckled themselves and moved next to the hatch, where Shepard scanned their surroundings down the sights of his Javelin.

"I can see the shuttle and some movement… great place to land, Steve. We're on higher ground and should be able to move in close without being spotted."

"Can you see any hostages? Anyone in trouble?"

"No, I can't see who's who, we're not close enough. Don't worry, Steve," he said, lowering the rifle, "we'll get to rescue your damsel in distress. _Then_ we'll get to the skinny-dipping."

"Not in front of the damsel, surely?"

"She can wait in the Kodiak until we're done," Shepard shrugged before winking at the lieutenant. "I must say, this doesn't look much like paradise," he commented, looking around. "More like a bunch of rocks."

"I wasn't originally planning to land _here_ ," Steve replied, folding his arms. "Now, shouldn't you be doing your hero thing, Commander?"

Shepard jumped down, followed by Steve, and pointed to their left. "We'll work our way down. Stay next to me and keep quiet. And when I tell you to stay put or hide, do as I say. Neither of us is wearing armour and we can't take any risks."

"Understood."

Crouching, they made their way down, sticking to cover, until they were about halfway down the craggy hill. Shepard held up an open palm, indicating that they stop, and rested his rifle on a rock, looking down its sights. "I see six of 'em, standing around, talking. They're not from any group I recognise, probably freelancers. I don't see a woman or anyone… wait. They're looking at us."

"They can see us?"

"No… not from where they are. We might have sent up some dust when we landed. Now, where are the other three?" He moved the rifle around, first to his right and then to his left. Suddenly, he grabbed Steve's shoulder and pushed him down before ducking next to him.

Shepard placed a finger over his lips and held up a clenched first, instructing Steve to stay put. He then held up a thumb and two fingers, nodding ahead of them, before he secured his rifle on his back, taking out his pistol.

Steve nodded silently and readied his weapon before inching closer to the edge of the rock they were behind while Shepard crawled to the one just ahead of them. Shepard then picked up a small stone and threw it hard against the ground several feet away. Then, to Steve's surprise, the commander appeared to melt into the rock, a slight displacement of the dust and debris on the ground the only indication that he was moving. Steve knew all about Shepard's cloaking ability but had never seen it up close before.

Steve held his breath, his heart pounding, as three of the mercs came into view to investigate the noise, and he crouched further down, his gun ready and poised to shoot if necessary. He had little time to consider that, however, as two of the mercs were thrown together by unseen hands, their foreheads colliding, and the third staggered back, dropping his weapon, as blood exploded from his nose, a loud crack reverberating off the rocks.

Disengaging his cloak, Shepard re-materialised and quickly eyed the two unconscious mercs before grabbing the third, who was still dazed, by the throat and pinning him against a tall rock.

"Where's the girl?" he snarled, his pistol pressed against the man's cheek.

"Girl? _What_ girl?" blathered the merc, his eyes darting around.

"Your friends will be dead before they wake up," threatened Shepard, tightening his grip on the man's throat. "If you don't want to join them, _talk_. We answered a distress call from a woman. Where is she? What have you done to her, you piece of shit?"

"Ha! You fell for it as well, ya idiot!" the merc rasped. "You won't shoot me. There are others further down the hill and as soon as they hear any noise, they'll be all over you like a rash."

"You think I came here alone, dickwad?" Shepard taunted, moving his pistol to the man's groin, hearing a loud gulp. "Think I'll take my chances. Let's see how high-pitched your screams are, huh?"

"No, wait!" pleaded the panicked merc. "N-not the daddybags! Just not there!"

"Talk!" snapped Shepard, pressing the pistol hard into the man's balls, causing his eyes to water. "What exactly did we 'fall for'?"

"We-we send out the distress call to lure s-shuttles here," he gasped, wincing as Shepard pressed the gun harder. "We strip 'em and sell the parts for scrap."

"And the pilots?"

The merc gave a disinterested shrug and, for a second, Shepard was tempted to kill him. Only Steve's presence prevented him from doing so – he didn't want Steve to see him kill an unarmed man in cold blood, although he was quite capable of doing so.

"It's your lucky day," Shepard hissed. "I'm not gonna kill you today. I'll let you rot in the nearest penal facility instead. There's just the matter of who's an idiot. You called _me_ an idiot but I don't think that's entirely true, is it?" He twisted his pistol, painfully pulling the skin on the merc's ball sack, causing him to yelp. "Who's the idiot now?"

"I-I am!" he moaned, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Glad we cleared that up," said Shepard, raising his pistol and smashing it against the merc's temple, and the man collapsed like a house of cards in a draught.

Shepard beckoned Steve to him, and together they quickly removed the thermal clips from the mercs' weapons before binding their hands behind their backs.

"You okay?" Steve asked Shepard, who nodded.

"There _was_ no distress call," he elaborated. "It was fake, designed to lure unwitting vessels here which this outfit takes apart for scrap. I'm guessing they place _less_ value on the lives of the poor chumps who land here. This ends now."

"I agree," Steve replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here – the cover's good, and you can take a few shots without exposing yourself. I'll move further down. When I give the word, I want you to fire a warning shot. You good with that?"

Steve nodded. "Absolutely."

"Stay down and _don't_ take any chances. My barrier doesn't extend that far. If you get shot, I'll bust you down to warrant officer so fast-"

"The warrant officer threat? Again?"

" _Don't_ get shot. Okay?" Shepard ordered, his expression hard.

"You either." Steve placed a hand on Shepard's arm and squeezed it before turning away and kneeling behind a small rock, where he lined up a shot. He looked back at Shepard and they exchanged a nod. Shepard then disappeared from sight for a minute before emerging a little way down the hill as he disengaged his cloak. Steve watched as the commander readied his rifle, pointing it directly at the group, who were approximately a hundred metres away from Shepard.

Shepard looked back up the hill and determined Steve's position, barely seeing the top of the pilot's head in the distance. He gave an exaggerated nod which Steve returned, and then looked down the sights of his rifle.

"This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy," he loudly announced, and the mercs froze for a second before wildly looking around, trying to ascertain where the voice had come from. "Your scouts are dead and you're surrounded," he bluffed. "Lieutenant?"

One of the mercs almost jumped out of his skin as a bullet ricocheted off the ground at his feet, and the rest ran for cover.

"You've got one chance to give yourselves up. I won't ask again," Shepard said in a menacing voice.

"Fuck you, Alliance!" yelled one of the mercs, and immediately a volley of shots was fired in Shepard's direction. He ducked and waited, hearing shots firing from behind him. To his satisfaction, one of the mercs emerged, gurgling, with blood pumping through his fingers, which were clamped around his throat. A further shot from up in the hills finished him off, and Shepard smiled briefly before engaging his cloak and moving in closer. "Good job, Steve," he whispered to himself.

He caught sight of a helmet behind a crate and stood up, taking aim before his cloak wore off. A bullet through the merc's head dropped him immediately, and Shepard dived for cover in the nick of time as his cloak failed.

"Four of you left out of nine," he declared, reloading his rifle. "I'm supposed to be here on vacation and your presence is a _major_ buzz kill. I'm going to end every last one of you bastards."

"There's only two of 'em!" one of the mercs shouted. "We can take 'em!"

Two of the mercs broke from cover and fired shots up into the hills and toward Shepard's last location, but the commander had already moved. More shots came from Steve, catching one of the mercs on the arm, and Shepard quickly finished him off while he was distracted. The other found cover and intermittently fired up into the hills, while Shepard checked his flanks and glanced up to where Steve was, wondering why he'd stopped shooting.

"Damn," he cursed, his heart quickening, his stomach tightening. His cloak had not yet fully recharged but he engaged it anyway, needing this to be over with quickly. He sprinted toward the merc who'd shot up into the hills, repaying him with a bullet between the eyes just as Shepard's cloak disengaged. He then looked around for the two remaining mercs, finding them running up the hill towards Steve. Shepard wasted no time in picking them off, a well-aimed shot from his powerful Javelin ripping through both of them.

"Steve?" he called out, panting. "Steve!"

"I'm okay," replied a quiet, weak voice.

"Stay right where you are! I'm coming up to you!"

Shepard scrambled up the hill, carried by a tide of adrenaline and dread. He found Steve slumped against a rock, his hand tightly clamped over his shoulder, his injured arm hanging limply at his side.

"Sorry, Commander," he croaked.

Shepard dropped to his knees and helped Steve out of his vest and shirt before examining the wound, which was bleeding heavily. "I _told_ you not to get shot!" he exclaimed, anger and panic in his voice as he held his omni-tool over Steve's injury, first ascertaining that no bullet or shrapnel was present, and the pilot grit his teeth and winced as the wound was closed.

"I think it just grazed me," he explained, feeling embarrassed.

"It's the same goddamned thing." Shepard held Steve's arm up, flexing it at the elbow. "Any loss of sensation?"

Steve wiggled his fingers and made a fist. "No, it's okay. Thanks. Ah! It hurts, though."

Realising that Steve didn't need to be berated, even though he felt like yelling, 'It could have been your fucking head!' Shepard decided to lighten the mood instead. "Well, you'd never make commander. It's not in a commander's job description to whine like a pussy over a flesh wound."

Steve forced out a laugh and shook his head. "Will you still bust me down to warrant officer if I tell you to go to hell?"

Shepard sat beside him, his head falling back against the rock as he released a sigh. "No. You can have this one for free."

"Hm," Steve mumbled. "Think I might keep it for another time, then."

Shepard shook his head. "Uh-uh. No do-overs."

"All right, then. Go to hell. Sir."

"Feel better now?" Shepard asked, and Steve nodded, both men exchanging a relieved smile. The commander shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Steve, and they sat together quietly for a few minutes. "Think you can walk?" Shepard asked mischievously.

"I don't know if I can make it," Steve groaned unconvincingly. "You might have to c-carry me."

"Okay. Yeah. I've seen less ham in the Normandy's cold meat store. On your feet," Shepard teased, standing up and offering a hand to the lieutenant, who grinned as he was pulled up.

Steve bent down and picked up his clothing before looking up the hill and sighing, disappointed that his and Shepard's mini vacation had been ruined. "Guess we'd better inform the Normandy. Some of them are still alive and will need picking up."

Shepard activated his omni-tool. "Normandy, this is Shepard. We encountered some hostiles down here. Six dead, three alive and ready for pick-up at our current co-ordinates. Steve and I will carry on and finish conducting his tests, and I'll deal with the prisoners upon my return."

"Roger that, Commander," Joker responded. "I'll have a crew down there right away."

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard deactivated his omni-tool and turned to his beaming pilot. "If you can walk, you can sure as hell go skinny-dipping. Besides, it'll do your shoulder good."

"So considerate," Steve cooed, chuckling as Shepard's arms slid around his waist, and the commander nuzzled the side of Steve's neck. "Uh, Commander?" Steve mumbled. "Not in front of the mercs."

Shepard looked up and across at the three bound prisoners, who were now conscious and scowling or shouting obscenities at the twosome from a distance. "They can stew for a while until they're picked up," he decided before nodding up the hill. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," answered Steve brightly, suddenly feeling much better as they headed for the shuttle.

~o~O~o~

Steve didn't bother to put his shirt back on and had to fend off several lecherous glances and comments from Shepard as he flew them over the jungle region of the continent and prepared to land.

"I'm _trying_ to concentrate," he protested weakly. "You want us to crash again?"

"Here?" asked Shepard, looking through the view screen as they landed at the edge of a crystal-clear lagoon surrounded by lush, verdant foliage. "Well, that would be too easy, wouldn't it? _You'd_ much prefer to crash on a frozen, desolate-"

"I _told_ you that wasn't my fault!" Steve argued, feigning exasperation. "You need to get over this!"

" _Totally_ premeditated," Shepard went on, ignoring Steve's comments. "Kidnap me, crash where no one can reach us, doctor the footage of the crash and ambush me with a hand job. What _else_ did you do to me while I was unconscious, huh? Why was my ass sore when we got back to the Normandy?"

"Because you _fell_ on your ass!" Steve answered through peals of laughter. "I think we need to get your head examined again because you're having delusions. Or are you always such a jackass?"

"No, I've pretty much got that covered all of the time," Shepard replied with a grin. "It's good to see you laughing, Steve. I'd take _that_ view over this," he pointed at the view screen, "any time."

Steve's smile widened and he thumbed toward his chest. "Even over this?"

"Even over that," Shepard replied, looking into Steve's blue eyes.

"I laugh a lot when you're around," Steve softly murmured. "And that's because you make me happy. I hope I do the same for you."

"You know it." Shepard, realising that his badass mask had slipped, unbuckled himself from his seat and pointed at the hatch, which Steve opened. "Last one in the water's a sissy," he challenged. He then jumped out and began hurriedly stripping, but Steve took his time.

"Running all the way," he joked as he also jumped out of the Kodiak, watching as Shepard threw off his briefs and ran toward the lagoon, leaving his boots, pants and shirt in a heap. Steve pulled his own boots off and removed his pants and underwear, listening carefully for the inevitable scream.

"Mother _fucker!"_ Shepard yelled from a short distance away and Steve, laughing his head off, arrived at the edge of the lagoon and watched as his commander flailed and spluttered in the water.

" _If_ you'd waited, I would have told you that the water's average temperature is sixty-six degrees Fahrenheit," he informed Shepard, pointing up at the canopy of trees. " _They_ get most of the sun. But I guess _I'm_ the sissy because I'm last in the water. Whining like a pussy – which I thought _wasn't_ in a commander's job description – isn't being a sissy at all. No, sir."

"Get in here," Shepard growled, slicking water off his face. "Then we'll see how much of a sissy you _aren't."_

"Sure," Steve shrugged, slowly stepping into the water, forcing a smile as he held back a violent shiver. "And that," he declared as the cool water came up to his chest, "is called _dignity."_

"You are _so_ busted down to warrant officer," threatened Shepard as they circled around each other a few feet apart, and Steve flicked some water at the commander.

"Hey! You got me all wet! Make it _junior_ warrant officer!"

"You were wet anyway! And what have you got against warrant officers?" Steve asked, scooping up some water and throwing it at Shepard, who swept his arm along the surface of the water, drenching the lieutenant in a tiny tidal wave.

"Nothing at all. It just means you're demoted as of right now. Which also means I need to start looking for another shuttle pilot."

"I hear Mr. Vega's interested," Steve smirked, shaking himself off. "You'd better invest in some fancy armour, Commander, because he doesn't know how to land. Crashing, on the other hand? He's the champ."

"Shut up and come keep your commander warm," Shepard ordered, surging towards Steve, who swam off.

"I _believe_ we're here to skinny-dip, which in my book means swimming."

"Yeah? Well in _my_ book it means something different entirely." Shepard lunged at Steve and managed to grab his ankle, but Steve continued his front crawl despite the fact he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey! Why's everything standing still?" the pilot bleated, splashing about in a decidedly _un_ dignified way.

"Because your commander ordered you to stop." Shepard moved along Steve's body as he grabbed a knee, and then a thigh, but Steve wriggled away and disappeared beneath the water. Shepard halted, looking for signs of bubbles or movement. "Where did you go?" he asked the water.

His answer came swiftly as he was grabbed around the waist and lifted before being unceremoniously pitched over Steve's head as the pilot resurfaced.

"You bas-!" Shepard began before crashing into the water.

Laughing, Steve swam away, more quickly this time, but was no match for the indignant commander, who powered through the water after him, forcing him to stop and grabbing him from behind.

"Not one stroke further, _Private_ Cortez!" Shepard yelled as Steve squirmed in his arms. "Quit laughing! Right now, or I'll invent a new commission just for you, First Latrine Cleaner Cortez!"

"Why don't you just discharge me and have done with it?" teased the pilot, shivering slightly as Shepard's mouth hovered next to his ear.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends on how _nice_ you are to me," Shepard purred, and Steve stopped struggling.

"Are you… _blackmailing_ me, Commander?"

"Well, I don't know… do I need to?" Shepard asked, running his hands up and down Steve's chest.

"I think you do," answered Steve in a breathless whisper. "Because it's pretty fucking hot."

Shepard bit his bottom lip, unsuccessfully stifling a lusty grin, and moved his hands down to Steve's hips, feeling a rush of blood to his loins. "Well… what are you prepared to do, Private?"

"A-anything you say, sir," Steve replied in a mock stammer, playing along. "I'm new here and don't know how things work. You're s-so important and you just saved my life after all… I'm willing to do whatever it takes, sir."

"Are you prepared to take one for the team, Private?" Shepard asked, pulling Steve's hips against himself, making his need obvious.

"I'm… not sure what you mean, sir," Steve uttered quietly, but with a knowing grin.

"Stand to attention, soldier," ordered Shepard, and Steve straightened up, his legs slightly apart. "You _sure_ you don't know how things work around here?" Shepard asked as he positioned his cock between Steve's thighs. "Now, close ranks."

Steve pushed his feet together and broke into a fit of laughter as Shepard groaned against his neck. "Close _ranks?_ Really?"

"Shhh," sniggered Shepard, catching Steve's infectious laughter. "Ah, that feels so good. Just stay right there…"

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You get to admire the stunning scenery while your CO nails you," Shepard replied playfully before wrapping his arms around Steve's middle and kissing his shoulder. "That still hurting?" he asked, his tone more sombre.

"No, not so much." Steve looked over his shoulder, the concern in Shepard's voice registering. "I'm fine, really."

Shepard frowned heavily. "If it had been six inches higher and to the left-"

"But it wasn't. I'm _fine,_ Adam."

Shepard moved one hand up and rested it on Steve's shoulder, his frown intensifying as he examined the small mark. "I shouldn't have placed you in that position. I should have told you to stay in the shuttle. You're not _supposed_ to fight."

Steve turned around, resting his elbows on Shepard's shoulders. "It was fun," he answered genuinely. "When do _I_ get the chance to be a tough guy? Besides, your ass would have been capped without my help. You owe me," he joked.

Shepard laughed briefly before shaking his head and lowering his eyes. "Damnit, Steve, I'm trying to tell you that… I… care about you. I'm not very good at… ah, hell."

Before he could speak another word, Steve's mouth covered his and they brought their arms around each other, the cool water lapping around them. Steve's velvety lips gently tugged at Shepards', sending heat spiralling through the commander's core, but there was something else there, as well – something Shepard had never felt before, but he knew he wanted more of it.

"I know," Steve whispered against his mouth, touched that his tough commander had started to lower his walls. "And I care about you. A lot."

"I know." Shepard looked up, his blue eyes meeting Steve's, and he took the pilot's hand, leading him to the water's edge, where they lay down in some tall grass, which was considerably warmer than the water.

"Steve," he began, guiding the lieutenant towards him, "I need you." He pressed himself against Steve, one hand running down his arm, as he peppered kisses along Steve's neck and down to his shoulder. "I need to be with you. No more joking around."

He raised his leg slightly, pulling Steve closer, allowing the pilot's cock to slide between his thighs, before rolling onto his back and pulling Steve on top of him. He then closed his legs tightly, and Steve screwed his eyes closed, his soft moan like sweet music to Shepard.

"Adam," Steve whispered as Shepard guided one of the pilot's hands downward.

"Touch me, Steve."

Steve shook his head and turned Shepard's hand over, wrapping it around the commander's cock. "Touch yourself," he replied softly, glancing down and biting his lip as he pushed his hips forward, the tightness he found between Shepard's thighs compelling him to thrust hard but he wanted them both to savour this, wanted to see his commander come and to hold him close as he came back down.

Raising one hand up to caress Steve's jaw, Shepard began to rock back and forth and tense his thighs, pulling Steve in and releasing him before pulling him in again. Steve moaned, a look of bliss on his face and Shepard felt a wave of yearning crest within him as he started to stroke himself.

"That's it," Steve murmured, his breath catching as he spoke. "Nice and slow." His eyes opened, meeting Shepards', and they gazed at each other for a long moment before Steve began to move his hips again, his eyes closing involuntarily as he trailed his mouth along Shepard's throat and softly sucked it, his commander's answering grunt sending jolts of desire shooting along his body. He began to push harder, needing to lose himself in Adam, but Shepard kept his own pace controlled, whispering to Steve how gorgeous he was, how Steve drove him crazy. Corny, yes, but from the heart. He meant every word, even though he'd never imagined himself saying anything like that.

"Adam," Steve rasped, his breathing and movements erratic, and Shepard knew he was close. "Please, Adam… please," he urged, desperation in his voice, and Shepard pressed his thighs together as Steve devoured his neck, hips jerking frantically, no longer able to hold himself back.

Shepard's head fell back and he laughed joyfully as Steve cried out against his neck, and he felt warmth and moisture between his thighs. Steve collapsed, gasping, on top of him but moved a hand down to assist Shepard to his own completion and Steve, too, laughed as Adam shuddered and stilled beneath him.

Utterly spent, they lay together, panting and mumbling incoherently for a few minutes, and Shepard kept Steve clutched tightly against him.

"Oh, man," Steve breathed as his faculties slowly returned. "This might be the best vacation I've ever had."

"Really?" Shepard asked curiously as Steve braced himself on his elbows, raising his head a little and smiling down at the commander.

"Really. Thank you for coming with me." Steve laughed loudly, then, and Shepard felt warmth spread through his chest. "You know what I mean! Thank you. Twice." He laughed again and Shepard believed he would never get tired of hearing that sound.

"Thank you for the idea," he replied, feathering his fingertips along Steve's cheek. "I really needed this. A good fight, a tropical paradise and a sexy pilot to share it all with. You do make me happy, Steve." They shared a brief, tender kiss before Steve rolled onto his back, and the two men stared up at the azure sky for a while.

"I'm officially declaring this planet property of the Alliance," Shepard announced, sensing Steve's smile as the lieutenant glanced at him.

"Can you _really_ do that?" he asked sceptically.

Shepard shrugged. "Who cares? I've just done it. Actually – scratch that. I declare this planet property of _us_. It's yours and mine, we can visit whenever we want, and nobody else is allowed. I think we should rename it. How about 'Shortez'?"

"That's a horrible name!" Steve groaned. "Cepard?"

"Oh, now that really _is_ a dumb name."

"And Shortez _isn't?_ Come on!"

They both laughed and rolled towards each other, their eyes meeting. "Well, whatever it's called," Shepard began, "we'll be visiting again, soon. That's a promise."

"I can't wait," Steve said softly, and Shepard pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead, hearing the pilot sigh. "I suppose we have to go back soon, don't we?"

"Not yet," Shepard decided. "We need some time to dry off."

"But we have to swim back to the Kodiak," Steve began to protest. "We'll get wet all over again!"

"Who's the commander here? You or me?"

Steve smiled and shook his head before resting his arm on Shepard's chest and his head on Shepard's shoulder. "Not yet, then," he uttered, receiving another kiss in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
